red_roguefandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner Tutorial
If you are reading this, you are probably a newcomer to Red Rogue by Aaron Steed. Here you can find some basic tips to get you started. After reading this, you may be interested in further guides, which can be found here. A short movement tutorial in the beginning of the game describes the basics of how to move around the dungeon, so not much detail will be given here. You will start the game in a dungeon by the upstairs. If you see a white creature come down the stairs after you, don't worry, that is your minion (he'll come in handy later). If you see any monsters nearby, you can walk into them to attack. However, your first action when entering a level should always be to search with the Z key. This will highlight any traps nearby, shown by red sections on the floor or wall. To disarm one of these, press X while facing it (highlighted walls are secret tunnels that you have to walk into). If you kill a monster who is carrying an item, you can press the up arrow to pick it up. To equip your newfound item, press space to open the menu, then navigate to the inventory and then whatever category the item that you found is (the description of the item and much more will appear on the log below). Locate your item and then you will see multiple actions you can use on it, such as equipping it or giving it to your minion. One crucial strategy involves equipping any items you find on your minion first, because he will be immune to cursed items. You may also find runes in the dungeons which will be unidentified. The first rune you will find is most likely a rune of light, so feel free to experiment with it. You can use runes for many things, such as enchanting, eating, and throwing. Be careful with runes in the future, because there are ones that can be quite harmful. Also, if you happen to kill an enemy by tearing out their hearts, those can be used later as healing items. There are a few other actions that you may find beneficial to use. Most of these have shortcuts, like searching (Z) or disarming (X). If you have a knife or other throwing/shooting weapon, you can press F to fire it. Note that with knives and other throwing weapons, you will have to retrieve these manually. You can also summon the minion with C, which is important to do if he runs away in a fight. Jump is an action with a shortcut, but there is only one item in the game that will let you do it. Sleeping is a very handy action that does not have a shortcut, but can be accessed in the Actions tab on the menu. Doing this will make Red sleep and regenerate her health and the minion's health, but can attract monsters. Once the level has been cleared, it is safe to sleep, but if not it is wise to find the top of a ladder or a place behind a gate to sleep. Category:Guides